


Unexpected Joy

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslashex Treat, Post-Season/Series 02, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara was ready to begin a new life with Nyssa after her deal, no matter what. She just wasn't expecting Nyssa's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ataratah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataratah/gifts).



Sara turned off the hot water and opened the shower curtain to step out of the tub. She was back with the League of Assassins after making a bargain with Nyssa to return with her if she and her men came to Starling City to save it. Sara had no regrets, though she didn't think Nyssa believed her, but it was true. Nyssa was her home.

She wrapped her wet hair into a towel turban and draped a silken robe around her body before walking out of the bathroom. Nyssa was naked in their hotel room while she curled her body down into a child's pose.

Sara smirked. It was like she had never left home. "I know I didn't take that long in the shower."

Nyssa lifted her head to smile at her. "An assassin must always be limber. I decided to do some yoga while I waited."

"Don't mind me while I enjoy the view." Sara unwrapped the towel around her head and began drying her hair.

Nyssa stretched out of child's pose into downward dog, her body forming an upside down V. The movement caught Sara's attention and she slowed down drying her hair.

"I can feel your gaze on me, my love."

Sara dropped her towel on the floor and walked towards Nyssa. She ran her hand down the length of Nyssa's back, marveling at how smooth her skin felt. "Yes," she said, utterly distracted by Nyssa.

Nyssa chuckled as she stood up. How could she have forgotten how gorgeous Nyssa looked, especially in moments like this where she was naked and open. It didn't matter their conflicted history, Sara would always find herself responding to her.

"You could join me while I finish my yoga routine."

"Maybe next time. I never did like yoga all that much."

"That's true. However, you were a natural when it came to weapon handling and fighting techniques. I remember you being surprised by it."

Sara let out a wry chuckle. "If you had known me before I was shipwrecked, you'd be just as surprised too. I was as far from this lifestyle as possible."

Nyssa gave her a heavy stare. "Then I am glad our paths crossed at all. Your presence enriches my life."

With that simple heartfelt statement, Nyssa walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sara could only stare at the closed door. She knew the depth of Nyssa's love for her ran deep. It was how she knew that Nyssa would say yes and help her save Starling City. Yet it still surprised her even now to know how Nyssa felt about her.

It didn't take Sara long to get dressed. By that time, Nyssa exited the bathroom in her archer outfit. Nyssa was going hunting and Sara was going with her for support. Sara didn't have to, not for moral support or as backup as Nyssa needed neither, but she wanted to prove to Nyssa that she was willing to return to the fold and do what was asked of her.

"Are you sure about this?" Nyssa asked as she slung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder. "It has been only a few days since we left Starling City. I know you agreed to return to the League of Assassins, but I can give you the time you need to adjust to this lifestyle once more."

Sara smiled at her as she shook her head. "I knew what I was getting into when I made that deal with you and your father, and I've come to terms with who I am and what I do. I'll be fine."

Nyssa reached for her hands and squeezed them. "We do what we do because it is necessary, but I find that your well being is just as necessary to me. Please don't hesitate in letting me know what I can do."

"I won't." Sara squeezed Nyssa's hands in return.

The target was a crooked politician located in London. Somehow Nyssa gained access to a building's rooftop across from the politician's love nest. Nyssa let Sara read the file the League had on him. He was just common scum that had the potential to affect a large portion of the population with his crooked dealings. The politician was a perfect target for the League of Assassins.

Sara hung back as Nyssa scouted the apartment through a high powered scope. "He's alone. This is the perfect time to take him out." Nyssa glanced back to raise her eyebrow at Sara. "Are you sure you want to be here when I kill him?"

She didn't, not particularly, but she could do what was necessary. "I'll be fine. I'm not the one that has to kill him."

Nyssa gave her a careful look. "You've been with Oliver for a long time and he no longer kills if he can help it. I was curious if his ways had rubbed off on you."

Sara lifted her chin and met Nyssa's gaze. "Your test is unnecessary. Go and make your shot."

"I don't have to. My father has deemed that the target will die by poisoning disguised as a heart attack and someone else has that assignment. Our job here is to supervise."

Sara raised her eyebrow at that statement. "That doesn't sound like Ra's al Ghul."

"It does when the assassin is still wet behind the ears. My father may lead the League, but I am his heir. For you, we have a different assignment."

"Which is?"

"You are returning to Starling City." Nyssa raised her hand like she knew Sara was about to make an argument. "My father agrees with me. Oliver is a good man and his will was forged by fire, but my father cannot overlook how often his city falls into despair. We need someone on the inside to guide him on the right path. That is you."

Sara's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. It certainly wasn't something she ever expected from either al Ghul. It was practically a gift, and she couldn't believe that there wasn't any strings attached to the gift. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. You will still belong to the League as you promised, but you will be stationed in your beloved city. I shall visit you often for my own assignments and to keep you in the loop of what's going on within the League. This has to be something you'd prefer instead of what you used to do for us."

"This is, I sincerely prefer this instead." Sara took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Thank you."

Nyssa closed the distance between them to hold Sara in her arms. Sara appreciated her warmth and she leaned her head on Nyssa's shoulder.

"You are my beloved and I would tie our lives together in marriage if you'd allow me the honor. Until that time, this is something I can do for you. I want you to be happy and I'll support you in anyway I can."

Sara lifted her head in order to kiss Nyssa. She knew how much she had hurt Nyssa when she'd left the League and Nanda Parbat without so much as a goodbye. Now they were starting over on a much more even footing and Sara was reminded of why she fell in love with Nyssa in the first place. Nyssa had the capacity for kindness and Sara was one of the few people she showed it to.

Nyssa pressed her palm tight against Sara's back while she grabbed a handful of Sara's hair with the other. Lately, every time they kissed, Nyssa kissed her like she'd never see Sara again, putting as much passion as possible into the kiss. Sara loved it even knowing that she was the reason there was a hint of desperation in Nyssa's kisses.

Nyssa made a satisfied noise when they pulled apart and rested her forehead against Sara's. "If I had known you'd be so appreciative, I would have told you the good news while we were in the hotel room."

Sara let out a shaky laugh. "I'll reward you when we return then. Thank you so much, Nyssa."

"There is no need for thanks. This is beneficial to the both of us." Nyssa glanced towards the politician's apartment. "I'll remain here while the task is done if you want to go on ahead and return to the hotel room. We're going to Starling City after we finish up here in London."

Sara gripped the front of Nyssa's uniform and pulled her in closer to nip at her lips. "I can do that. Then I'm going to show you just how appreciative I am." She wanted to tell Nyssa how much she loved her, how even when she was with Oliver, she loved her still, but now wasn't the time. It was too soon.

Maybe she'd tell Nyssa when they were in Starling City together. It'd be a wonderful gift she could give to Nyssa after Nyssa's own gift to her.


End file.
